1. Technical Field
This invention relates to exercise devices and, more particularly, to an exercise and muscle toning device that employs two inflatable balls and a support chair in cooperation therewith.
2. Prior Art
Due to increased public interest in fitness and health, a great variety of exercise equipment has been designed in recent years. Most exercise equipment includes a weight-resistance apparatus, a cycle apparatus, or both. Most of these prior art exercise devices are large and bulky and thus require a significant amount of floor space. Moreover, prior art equipment is typically manufactured with numerous moving parts formed of tubular steel or rubber and is thus unsightly. Accordingly, most prior art exercise equipment is primarily designed to be used in commercial fitness centers. Since many users are too busy to travel to fitness centers, commercial exercise equipment is often underutilized.
To meet the demand for more convenient exercise equipment, manufacturers have designed smaller units for residential use. Although these prior art devices are more convenient than large commercial devices, they suffer from many of the same limitations. For example, prior art residential exercisers are unattractive and too large to be placed in living areas of the home. Thus, the equipment is relegated to the basement where it is either used infrequently or totally forgotten.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,530 to Hsu discloses an article of inflatable furniture having independent air chambers for supporting body weight and typically used in the domestic environment, which includes a plurality of air pressurized subchambers particularly positioned within an outer enclosing chamber for modifying the shape of the outer enclosing chamber to obtain a cushioned, roll-up effect in the article of furniture. The article of inflatable furniture includes a bottom layer and a pressurized outer enclosing chamber sealed to the bottom layer. A seating surface is formed on the outer enclosing chamber for supporting the body weight of a person. A pair of independent, air pressurized subchambers is sealed to the bottom layer and extends upward into the outer enclosing chamber. The subchambers serve to increase the pressure within the outer enclosing chamber and to modify the shape of the outer enclosing chamber. A first alternative embodiment teaches the construction as applied to an inflatable sofa while a second alternative embodiment teaches the construction as applied to an inflatable mattress. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not enable a user to achieve an optimal workout while they watch television.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,385 to Lau discloses an inflatable chair with an outer chamber that defines the shape and size of the chair, and at least one support section positioned inside the outer chamber. The support section(s) provide the desired support at particular locations of the outer chamber so as to provide the necessary comfort and stability to the chair. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not eliminate the need for other workout regimens and trips to the gym.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,555 to Brook discloses a convertible inflatable furnishing. The furnishing can form a chair shape that can be converted into a supportive shape for massage and stretching by deflating and securing the backrest inside the furnishing. The chair is also capable of being rocked, reclined, and packed into itself. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for allowing virtually any consumer to tone areas of the body at any time of day.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The exercise and muscle toning apparatus is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for exercising and toning user muscles. The apparatus is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.